


Another Loving Gift

by strawberrykait



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykait/pseuds/strawberrykait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>December 2010 DMHGChallenge prompt: A Gift.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Another Loving Gift

**Author's Note:**

> December 2010 DMHGChallenge prompt: A Gift.

The letter fell from Draco’s hand, heavy as his stone heart.

Hermione was gone.

Seven years… nothing but whispers of her soap lingering, her slight form impressed upon the bed they shared every night…

Like its author, her missive was devoid of flowery apologies, wasted ink. Her parting was incidental, as though this abrupt departure was always their destination.

Must have been, and now it was over, the dream of her, _them_. Nothing left but a cracked stone heart, thready memories, every intention, and vulnerable saplings called hope, seeping through, aching as they passed.

Hermione’s goodbye was a crippling gift.


End file.
